1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voice mail interface having a non-hierarchical interface structure that permits a user to access voice mail features without having to memorize commands.
2. Background Information
When a user subscribing to a voice mail service accesses a voice mail system, (for example, to listen to a recorded message), the user interacts with a voice mail interface. Typically, the user enters a password to access a voice mailbox and then enters a command (for example, presses a key on the telephone touchpad) to play a message or to enter a settings area.
Traditional settings areas rely heavily on menus. To change a setting, the user xe2x80x9cnavigatesxe2x80x9d to the appropriate area and modifies the setting. The user then xe2x80x9cnavigatesxe2x80x9d back to other functions. As seen in FIG. 1, conventional placement of functions and settings in tree-like menus requires that the user be in the right place at the right time to perform any function. For example, the user accesses a main menu after calling into the system and being validated. From the main menu, the user can access various states/settings areas by pressing 1 to review messages, 2 to send a message, 3 to access a personal profile, 4 to set greetings, 5 to access a groups function, or 11 to scan, i.e., review envelope information for all messages. To return from each state to the previous state, the user presses the * key. Thus, in order to return to the main menu from replying to a message, the user presses the * key twice, once to return to the message review area (after finishing the reply), and once to return from the message review area to the main menu.
As can be seen, users often have to go up and down the typical voice mail options tree structure to find a desired function. For example, if a user reviewing messages would like to set a password, the user must press the * key to leave message review, press the 3 key to enter the personal profile area, and finally press the 1 key to access the set password area. Similarly, the user cannot send a new message while reviewing messages. Instead the user must leave message review and return to the main menu.
Another disadvantage of conventional menu driven interfaces is that, due to the tree type structure and hierarchical nature of the options menus, many features are nested within menus and are therefore not used or understood by the majority of users. Consequently, users avoid or have trouble changing the settings of their mailboxes. Further, the tree type structure makes finding options and navigating difficult, to the point where unless the option is frequently used, it is often forgotten or thought to not exist. As a result, most users eventually learn how to change their greeting, and little else.
Conventional voice mail interfaces are also saddled with drawbacks when adding a new setting. In order to add a new setting, several decisions are required. First, the location in the decision tree must be selected. Second, how to restructure new and existing features to attempt to maintain consistency must be determined. Third, how to inform subscribers of the new setting must be decided. That is, the basic architecture of the service must be redesigned when adding new features to the service.
The Message Center, a voice mail system available from Pacific Bell Telephone Co., is a conventional menu driven voice mail program. As with all conventional voice mail interfaces, the user must develop a basic mental map before being able to easily navigate from state to state. The typical user will invent and share 5 xe2x80x9cshortcutsxe2x80x9d that allow a function in one state to be immediately accessed from another state. An example is using 3-3-7 to erase a message. This shortcut spans two major program states: message listening, in which 3-3 means xe2x80x9cgo to the endxe2x80x9d and 7 means xe2x80x9creduce volumexe2x80x9d; and message disposition after the message has played, in which 7 means xe2x80x9cerase.xe2x80x9d Notice in the midst of 3-3-7 that the 7 key changes meaning. A user must understand that just pressing 7 during a message will not erase it and that the user must first go to the menu that follows the message and then erase the message.
It is more user friendly to allow any command to be issued at any time (where practical). The Message Center and CallNotes, a voice mail system available from Southwestern Bell Telephone Co., took a step in this direction by collapsing message listening and message disposition into a single state (you can erase a message during and after a message). However, a system is still needed to take this approach further. That is, a system is desired that reduces the number of states or modes of the application, gives prominence to commonly used functions, at the expense of less-used or advanced-user functions, and is as similar as possible to the current interface.
It is known that only about ten percent of voice mail users will look at the user""s manual. It is also known that calls to customer service are a significant expense. But perhaps the most expensive consequence of complex voice mail interfaces is the effect that frustration can have on customer satisfaction, retention, and word-of-mouth referrals.
Therefore, a need exists to simplify the user interface of voice mail systems. Accordingly, the present invention attempts to make every function or feature available at all times in order to reduce the amount of learning and customer support time required, and to increase day-to-day user satisfaction.